The Team
'LIBERTY PRIME' Liberty Prime is a group of heroes brought together by coincidence and staying together out of need. In the short time together they have faced off against the likes of the Ultrahumanite, the Fearsome Five, and the Weather Wizard. The group is based out of Manhattan New York City and is slowly making an name for themselves. Their membership includes: 'PLAYER CHARACTERS' Future the Green Lantern: Travis Knight Actor Travis Knight was just like every other mid level actor/stuntman in Hollywood trying to earn his way to superstardom. Then one day a glowing green ring came to him. This ring, an Oan Power Ring, gave him the same powers as other Green Lanterns. However this ring was not like the others, for it had travelled back in time from the 30th century. It's purpose, to find the chosen one who would be trained in our time and then travel forward to fufill an unknown destiny. Mercury: Dante A native of the bottled city of Kandor sent as a good will ambassador to the people of Earth. Hoping to prove that, like Superman, the people of Kandor can be beneficial to the world. A stranger to our world, and baving been introduced through Superman and Jon Stewart. Dante works as Future's Bodyguard in their secret identity's. Daedelus: Calvin Grover An inventor guy and multimillionaire. Calvin Grover fights crime as the powersuit hero Daedelus, and seeks to create a floating Eutopian Society in the Atlantic Ocean. Lux: Roman Armitage o He and his sister gained their powers through Lex Luthor’s Everyman project. He gained light powers and his sister gained darkness powers. On New Year’s Eve 2010 Luthor turned off the powers of the most of the Everymen, allowing only a few to retain their powers. Through some random chance, his powers proved permanent, but Light dude’s sister fell to her death when hers shut down, and he found her body a couple of hours later. He blames Luthor and by extension, Lexcorp for the death of his sister, and seeks to stop them from committing further atrocities, almost to the point of seeing threats that aren’t there. In his secret identity,Roman is a Homicide Detective 3rd Grade. He uses this identity to further justice and to gather information about Lexcorp that he can put to use as Lux. Variant: Mathias Alder Mathias is a man with no past. He comes from another dimension where he was given his powers in the hopes that he could use them to steal powers from the heroes of our world and transfer them back to the people of his world. This failed howeve, for while his powers do allow him to mimic those of heroes he encounters, they do not allow him to transfer them to others. His creator attempted to kill him, and he used his abilities to activate a machine that allowed him to travel to our world. He has since met up with this dimension's version of himself and th two have since begun posing as twin brothers. As part of his conditioning by his creator, Mathias was stripped of all of his memories and knowledge leaving him a blank slate. He has no real skills or abilities of his own and relies heavily on mimicing others to get by. --'NON-PLAYER CHARACTERS'-- Falcona: A Thangarian Warior Mage. Falcona uses her winged harness, Nth Metal Sword and sorcery to fight supernatural threats. In her secret identity she works as a bouncer in Madame Mystique's night club. Madame Mystique: A precognitve psychic type character who uses a circus fortune teller sort of theme. In her secret identity she owns and operates an exclusive circus themed nightclub. Renegade: A metahuman who was abducted by a secret government agency and experimented on. He has been stripped of his memories and was dumped in Gotham Park. He has spent time in Arkham Asylum but was released by the request of Batman. He has joined Liberty Prime in the hopes of encountering a common enemy that displays powers similar to his own.